<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monkeys Better Let Sleeping Devils Lie by violent_ends</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230735">Monkeys Better Let Sleeping Devils Lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/violent_ends/pseuds/violent_ends'>violent_ends</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Happiness Comes From Within, Bitches! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Trixie Decker, Domestic Fluff, Ella Lopez &amp; Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, LuciferLockDown, PromptSmiles, Trixie Decker &amp; Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Trixie Decker &amp; Lucifer Morningstar Fluff, Trixie Decker &amp; Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, Trixie Decker &amp; Mazikeen Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/violent_ends/pseuds/violent_ends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Lucifer dead asleep on the couch, Trixie decides it's time to get creative.</p><p> <i>“He really gave his all last night with all that paperwork. Good luck waking him up.”</i></p><p>
  <i>“Oh, I wasn’t planning on waking him up, mom.”</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker &amp; Trixie Decker &amp; Mazikeen, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez &amp; Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Decker &amp; Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Happiness Comes From Within, Bitches! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Prompts for Smiles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth0524/gifts">Beth0524</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first of a series of stories written for the #PromptsForSmiles project launched by NotOneLine on Twitter, to bring smiles to people in self-isolation due to the COVID-19 crisis. Specific prompt: “Trixie decorates Lucifer while he's dead asleep”. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is he dead?”</p><p>Trixie prods at Lucifer’s stomach where he’s lying belly up on the living room couch. Of course she knows he's not dead, mainly because he snores like a truck, but the way he slowly slid further and further away from her until he dropped was kind of worrying.</p><p>“He might as well be,” her mom comments, standing near the end of the couch where his head is, arms crossed over her chest and a fond smile on her face. “He really gave his all last night with all that paperwork. Good luck waking him up.”</p><p>Trixie smirks up at her. “Oh, I wasn’t planning on waking him up, mom.”</p><p>Quite the opposite, in fact. The deeper he sleeps, the better.</p><p>She ignores her mother’s puzzled expression as she softly stands up from the sofa to go to her room and gather her supplies. She knows she’s getting too big for crafty projects with glitter, paper and glue, but still keeps a box under the bed for whenever she feels inspired. And catching Lucifer dead asleep? That’s a perfect opportunity to let her imagination run wild.</p><p>When she walks back into the living room, her mother is sitting on the other sofa, already settled in to have a good view of what she’ll do. Trixie makes a bee line for the kitchen counter, grabs a stool and stops in front of Lucifer’s sleeping figure. She positions the stool near his head and puts the open plastic box on it, then wiggles her butt a bit to try and make space for herself near the Devil’s hip. He groans and smacks his lips, but doesn’t wake up, simply tightening his arms around his middle. Good.</p><p>“You have anything specific in mind?” Chloe asks as Trixie eyes her tools, pursing her lips in thought. So many possibilities, and so little space! Maybe she could do multiple things, if she can manage to clean him up without disturbing him. Another challenge she gladly accepts.</p><p>“Let’s start with something simple, I guess,” she concludes, reaching for a black sharpie. Slowly, she draws a pair of glasses around his eyes, big and round. Mmm. Something is missing – a moustache? A bit tricky with the stubble he already has. Oh, she got it!</p><p>Mazikeen happens to walk by just as she’s finishing up the lightning bolt on his forehead. The demon snorts, fishes her phone out of her pocket (how does she even keep it there, with pants so tight?) and quickly snaps a picture of Trixie’s handiwork.</p><p>“Oh, I'm going to post this <i>everywhere</i>. He will <i>hate</i> it,” she declares cheerfully, settling in behind the couch where Chloe is sitting. With her hands on the back of it, Maze leans forward and waits for more: how nice to have such a responsive and appreciative audience! Trixie is very pleased.</p><p>“Okay, I need wipes to remove it now,” she announces, her free palm up in a demanding gesture. Did they think they could just stand there? No, no, no, this is an interactive show.</p><p>Thankfully her mother is quick to catch up: she stands up, goes to the bathroom and comes back with a package of make-up remover wipes. Trixie puts it in the box, takes one out and cleans Lucifer’s face: a bit of black still lingers, but no big deal.</p><p>“Now what?” Maze asks, almost jumping up and down. “Oh, oh, I know! Give him a halo! Please, <i>please</i> give him a halo.”</p><p>“Maze, you’re so mean,” Chloe says, but smiling as she shakes her head.</p><p>“Why, thank you, Decker. I'm touched.”</p><p>It does sound like a great idea, and exactly the kind of challenge Trixie wanted, so she sets to work. Among her sheets of paper, she finds a yellow one and places it on the low table in front of her. With a pencil, she draws two concentric circles on it, then uses scissors to cut along the outer one and then the internal one, creating a wide yellow ring.</p><p>The plan is to put it around his head like a crown, but the paper is too thin. Rummaging through the contents of the box, Trixie finds a segment of iron wire: the length is perfect, so all she needs to do is bend it until it becomes a circle as well.</p><p>“I don’t even know where she got that from,” her mom whispers almost in awe (and good thing she’s not asking, because Trixie has no intention of revealing her secrets).</p><p>“It doesn’t surprise me. Kid's fierce,” Maze replies with a shrug. It’s the same thing she said so long ago, that day Trixie played nurse with both her and Lucifer. What was all that about, again? Someone exploding? She has to remember to ask for an explanation one of these days. Now that she’s older, she’s pretty sure they were <i>not</i> talking about sex… hopefully. Oh boy, what kind of stuff do they do in Hell?</p><p>Anyway, the iron circlet is complete. Trixie glues it to the back of her paper halo and leaves it on the table to dry for a moment. To keep herself busy, she decides to pick up a tube of golden glitter and smear it along Lucifer’s cheekbones, all the way up to his temples. Are angels sparkly? Well, probably. And this is her project anyway, so whatever: she can do what she wants.</p><p>“There you go. Doesn’t he look pretty?”</p><p>Chloe giggles from the other couch. “<i>Very</i> pretty. Good job, monkey.”</p><p>“Yep,” Maze agrees, “good job, indeed.”</p><p>Beaming at them, Trixie finally picks up the halo and very gently settles it around Lucifer’s head. It’s actually a bit too big, but she manages to angle it in such a way that it rests right above her glittery decoration, supported by the armrest of the couch. Mazikeen snaps another picture with her phone, and for a moment, all they do is stare. But in the silence (well, devilish snoring excluded), doubts start creeping in.</p><p>“He won’t… get mad at me, right?” Trixie wonders, biting her lip. “I don’t want him to be sad or anything. I never really understand what might make him sad.”</p><p>“Ugh, you were doing so well, kid! Don’t disappoint me now!” Mazikeen exclaims. Chloe turns around to glare at her, then looks back at Trixie with a gentle smile.</p><p>“That’s very sweet, Trix. But don’t worry, I'm pretty sure he’ll be fine. Just grumpy, maybe.”</p><p>“Okay!” Trixie smiles back, relieved. Mom knows him more than she ever did before now that they are together, so Trixie trusts her judgement.</p><p>“I wish his wings were out, though,” she realizes with a frown. “That would make for the perfect picture.”</p><p>For some reason, Maze’s face brightens at the words. “Oh, that’s easy to fix. He has a sensitive spot for that, you see. All you gotta do is-”</p><p>“La-la-la-la-la! <i>Maze</i>.” Chloe’s eyes are wide, making her look a bit crazy.</p><p>“What? Come on, you know which one.”</p><p>“<i>Yes</i>, I know the one. Let’s leave it at that, mm? You remember the talk we had, about age-appropriate topics of conversation?”</p><p>Mazikeen looks down at the floor, like Trixie when she misbehaves. “Yes.”</p><p>Oh, so this <i>is</i> adult stuff. Adult angel stuff? Fine, no wings then.</p><p>“Let’s give him Devil make-up now,” Trixie decides. “He will like <i>that</i> at least, right?”</p><p>Her mother shrugs. “Uhm, I guess. Depends what you mean by it.”</p><p>“Not sure yet. Let me figure it out.”</p><p>Trixie removes the halo and places it in her supply box. Then she wipes away the golden glitter, and stares at the other colors she has at her disposal. Red glitter seems to be the obvious choice, so she picks up the tube and opens it.</p><p>She squeezes the content all along the length of one eyebrow and then the other, before spreading it with the pad of her index finger. The big red eyebrows look grotesque, but they’re still not weird enough. She decides to smear the liquid further at the end of each one, to shape it into a curve.</p><p>Maybe now is the time for the moustache? She can try. She finds the black sharpie again, and uses it to draw two wavy lines right under Lucifer’s nose. He wrinkles it, probably ticklish at the sensation, and one of his arms moves to the side to bat her hand away. Nothing more than that.</p><p>“Wow, how can he sleep so <i>deeply</i>?” Trixie asks in wonder as she puts the sharpie away. “Is it an angel thing?”</p><p>Mazikeen’s face turns serious. “More like a Devil thing. It’s just… very quiet here, in comparison to, you know… <i>there</i>,” she explains, pointing at the floor for emphasis.</p><p>Trixie swallows. “Oh.”</p><p>Maybe she shouldn’t disturb him then. She reaches for the wipes to clean his face, but Maze protests, “Hey, hey, hey, what are you doing? You need to give him <i>horns</i>, at least.”</p><p>Trixie considers it, but how? Maybe with a hair band, and two cones of red play-dough attached to it?</p><p>But Maze beats her to it. “You won’t even have to crazy: your mother has a pair of fake plastic ones ready for use.”</p><p>Chloe’s eyes widen again. “I have what? No! No, I do not.”</p><p>The demon smirks. “Yes, you do. Your dreams are finally coming true, aren’t they, Decker? Gonna ride those horns into the-”</p><p>“<i>Mazikeen</i>. The <i>talk</i>.”</p><p>“Right, right. But still, I know you have them, so stop being a party pooper and go get them.”</p><p>What are they even talking about? This is so confusing. Trixie decides not to investigate, and simply looks at her mom expectantly.</p><p>The detective sighs. “<i>Fine</i>,” she concedes, before standing up to head for the stairs leading to her bedroom.</p><p>When she comes back, she really has a pair of red plastic horns in her hand, attached to a black band. It fits snugly on top of Lucifer’s head when Trixie puts it there, the color of the material blending perfectly with his dark hair. Only the horns seem visible this way, as if sprouting upward naturally.</p><p>“Happy?” Trixie asks Maze, but the demon has her head tilted to the side, considering. What’s missing now?</p><p>Then the lightbulb on top of Mazikeen’s head lights up. “A goatee. Oooh, yes. I'm a genius!”</p><p>Trixie doesn’t really get the appeal or the cleverness behind it, but okay. It’s mostly a matter of filling in the empty spaces between the dots that make up Lucifer’s stubble, and she does so by creating an upturned triangle, which effectively stands out from his <i>real</i> beard. Once again, Maze – now satisfied – snaps a picture: time to get rid of everything.</p><p>But as soon as Trixie removes the fake horns, Lucifer’s phone vibrates in his pocket: a sound that for some reason is enough to quite literally startle him awake.</p><p>“Where’s the whipped cream?” he says in a rush, sitting up and blinking. Trixie manages to slide back just in time not to fall off the couch, then turns toward her mother to silently mouth, “What?”</p><p>Chloe rolls her eyes. “It’s not even the strangest thing he’s said, believe me,” she whispers with a grimace, but Lucifer seems too busy to get a hold of his phone to notice her response. And to notice the make-up on his face, as well.</p><p>“Yes, hello?” he says as soon as the device is at his ear. “Oh, I see. Yes, I'll be there shortly. Thanks.” He cuts the call and sighs. “Apologies, Detective, something came up at Lux. I have to, uh… hold on, what’s all this?” He gestures at the supplies on the table and stool.</p><p>Trixie has the horns hidden behind her back. Still, she feels she shouldn’t allow him to get out like this, so she opens her mouth to tell him; but Mazikeen jumps in and goes, “She was just playing. You know, doing small human stuff. If it’s an emergency, you should hurry up, Lucifer.”</p><p>“You’re right,” he says, nodding in agreement. With his phone now back in his pocket, he scoots back until he can swing his legs to the side without hitting Trixie and stands up. “Bollocks, so many wrinkles,” he mutters then, one hand smoothing them out as the other distractedly fixes his hair. “How do I look?”</p><p>Trixie is barely holding in a giggle: the answer is that he looks ridiculous. But surprisingly, it’s Chloe who tells him, without a hint of hesitation, “Perfect, babe.”</p><p>Maze looks at her approvingly, clearly happy that the other two are on board with her evil masterplan. Lucifer beams at the compliment, which makes Trixie feel a bit guilty, but not really.</p><p>“I'll be back as soon as I can, love,” Lucifer says before kissing Chloe briefly on the lips, the only type of kissing allowed in Trixie’s presence (she knows there was a conversation about this, too – he mentions it a lot).</p><p>Then he's out the door, sharpie moustache and goatee and red glittery eyebrows in place – how is he not noticing how sticky they are? He’s such a mystery, and that <i>not</i> counting the fact that he’s the actual Devil.</p><p>But of course, he can’t go too long without looking at himself, and Trixie realizes there is no way he won’t see his face reflected in the rearview mirror of the Corvette. They all stare at each other in silence, suppressing their laughter, as they hear the door of the car opening and closing outside. There’s a pause, and then-</p><p>“What the- oh, <i>bloody urchin!</i>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little someone (to whom I now gift this story) gave me the idea for a follow-up, so here it goes!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Detective, what’s this?”</p>
<p>Chloe turns in her chair at the precinct desk to find Lucifer’s phone screen right under her nose. Her devilish partner has his other hand on his hip, one foot repeatedly tapping on the floor like a grandmother ready to throw a shoe at you.</p>
<p>She takes the phone from his hand and looks at it, barely managing not to laugh at what she finds. Sure enough, the pictures Mazikeen took of Trixie’s decorations have been sent to him in quick succession by the demon herself: the Harry Potter make-up, and then the angel and Devil disguises. The last message sent in the chat after the images recites <i>I want 1k and unlimited access to the Corvette, or these end up on social media</i>.</p>
<p>Snorting, Chloe gives the phone back to Lucifer. “Well, the answer seems pretty clear to me. You’re being blackmailed.”</p>
<p>Lucifer stuffs the device back in his pocket angrily. “How very helpful of you, Detective Obvious. What I meant was, how could you let this happen? Aren’t you an officer of the <i>law</i>? This is a crime! A violation of my privacy!”</p>
<p>She can’t help but laugh. “Lucifer, calm down. It’s just a silly prank. You should consider yourself lucky: she actually said she would post them right away. Let her publish them, who cares? I mean, the only friends she has on Facebook beside us and our circle are all weirdos and masochists who think she’s a dominatrix or something.”</p>
<p>Not that Maze does anything to make them think differently, considering her leather outfits and the poses of her pictures online. Chloe had to block her profile from Trixie’s account so she wouldn’t read the very, uh, enthusiastic comments the demon receives.</p>
<p>Lucifer crosses his arms over his chest and glares at her. “I have a reputation to protect, Detective. You’re really not going to do anything about this? You’re the one responsible for your spawn's misdeeds, after all. You know, being her mother and all that.”</p>
<p>Oh my God, he’s succeeding, isn’t he? Chloe is actually starting to feel guilty. She sighs.</p>
<p>“Okay, what do you want me to do? I could call Maze and, I don’t know, try and convince her to delete them?”</p>
<p>He looks terribly unimpressed, one eyebrow raised skeptically. “You should know by now that you can’t <i>talk</i> a demon out of doing something, Detective. No, no, no, I want you to whip out the big guns. Call the cavalry, as it were. You have experts at your disposal: get one of them to hack into her phone and get rid of the evidence! There, easy peasy Devil squeezy. Come on then, off you pop.”</p>
<p>He gestures for her to get up, and when she doesn’t, he literally grabs the back of her chair and drags it away from the desk, almost making her fall with the motion.</p>
<p>“Lucifer!” Chloe scolds him, planting her feet firmly on the ground. “I'm not going to use the department’s resources because my daughter decorated your face! If you really don’t want the pictures to go public, well… just pay the ransom?”</p>
<p>He releases the chair and rounds on her, utterly shocked. “Pay the- pay the <i>ransom</i>? Isn’t that the opposite of what the police always says in the movies?!”</p>
<p>Okay, he got her there. But still, “That’s… true, and in real life, too. But this isn’t a kidnapping, and those are not NASA launch codes. I know for a fact you spent more than that on our last dinner in that fancy 4-star restaurant. Since when do you care about money?”</p>
<p>Lucifer bristles. “I don’t. It’s a matter of principle, Detective. You don’t negotiate with bloody terrorists.”</p>
<p>“You do if they’re a demon you brought here from Hell yourself,” she shrugs, giving him a cheeky smile.</p>
<p>Lucifer’s jaw works soundlessly for a moment, wheels spinning inside his head. “<i>Fine</i>. If you won’t do it, I will. I'd rather give my cash to a poor boring IT guy anyway.” And with that, he turns around and starts walking away, a stack of bills magically appearing from inside his suit jacket.</p>
<p>“Lucifer!” Chloe stands up in a hurry to go after him. “You can’t <i>bribe</i> someone on the force! You’ll get us in trouble!”</p>
<p>He turns to face her and smirks. “I bet it would surprise you to find out how many times I got away with it, Detective. And I'm not talking exclusively about money, either.” At her sudden glare, he backpedals, “I- I mean <i>before</i>, of course. Come now, darling, don’t be mad.”</p>
<p>He slides closer to her with a ridiculous but somehow seductive panther-like stride, head tilted to the side and eyes shining. “Hey. You know there’s only you now, right?”</p>
<p>Chloe smiles at him, her annoyance instantly melting: she knows she’s being silly. “Of course I do, Lucifer. Still, I don’t think you should-”</p>
<p>“Watcha talking about, Chlucifer?” Ella pipes up, suddenly stopping next to them on her way to the lab. Her T-shirt today shows a row of squares from the periodic table of elements, spelling out the word <i>Sarcasm</i>.</p>
<p>Lucifer rolls his eyes at her interruption. “For the hundredth time, Miss Lopez, didn’t we settle on Deckerstar for the sake of posterity?”</p>
<p>Ella purses her lips, balancing a box of case files on one hip. “Mm, I don’t know, man, I'm still considering it. As the head of your official fan club, I'm the one calling the shots. But I have an order of mugs and T-shirts to make, so I think I’ll need to come to a decision soon.”</p>
<p>“Mugs and- Ella, what are you even talking about?” Chloe asks the forensic scientist. Suddenly, her mind is haunted by the image of all her colleagues wearing shirts or drinking coffee from mugs with their faces on them. Dan would make sure to never let her forget it happened.</p>
<p>“Nothing! Nevermind. So, did I interrupt a lovers' quarrel, by any chance?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Lucifer contradicts her at the same time. They glare at each other, arms crossed over their respective chests.</p>
<p>Ella’s eyes grow wide, her head whipping left and right between them. “I see. Is there any way I could, you know… help? Again, I do have a responsibility toward my members, aka your fans.”</p>
<p>What fans?! Chloe doesn’t even want to know. Did Ella somehow manage to track down that crazy Lucifer stalker and turn her into a “fan” of both? If she were to find out there are dolls of <i>her</i> going around, she’d lose it.</p>
<p>And personally, she doesn’t think Ella could be of help in this situation, but Lucifer seems to disagree, judging by how his face lights up mischievously.</p>
<p>“Now that you mention it, Miss Lopez… correct me if I'm mistaken, but don’t you have a little bit of a criminal record of your own?”</p>
<p>Ella puffs up her chest proudly. “Nothing on paper, of course. But yes, I do have a certain set of skills, my dude. Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>The conspiratorial expression blossoming on Lucifer’s face should worry her, but Chloe is used to their shenanigans by now. Despite her better judgement, she trusts Ella to keep him in check, although the Latina does have a tendency to go overboard herself. Cue to themed mugs and T-shirts, for one.</p>
<p>Lucifer takes the box of case files from Ella’s hands in a chivalrous gesture and circles her shoulders with his free arm, bending down slightly to be able to whisper in her ear as they start walking away, “Have you ever broken into a demon’s bedroom to…” and the rest is lost, but Chloe got the idea.</p>
<p>Should she stop them? Mazikeen goes around armed, after all; but Ella <i>is</i> as sneaky as she claims to be. And in all seriousness, Maze won’t hurt her. At best she’ll track down Lucifer and they’ll have one of those bickering matches that make them look like a married old couple.</p>
<p>There is only one thing she can do: put a contingency plan in place. As she watches the door of the lab open and close behind the plotting pair, Chloe takes out her phone and opens her chat with Maze.</p>
<p>
  <i>Hey, just in case anything happens, forward those pics to me too!</i>
</p>
<p>She waits for a moment, until the pictures do appear in the chat. Satisfied, Chloe puts her phone back in her pocket.</p>
<p>She won’t post them anywhere, of course, but… with the Devil as your boyfriend, it’s always good to have the upper hand, just in case you were to find yourself in need of a deal.</p>
<p>Chloe grins, and walks back to her desk with an excited bounce in her step.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to submit a prompt (preferably something light and funny, but up to you!), you can either tell me in a comment or write it under <a href="https://twitter.com/NotOneLineFF/status/1241071297930690563?s=19">this</a> tweet, and I or another author of the project will fulfill it. You can keep track of the stories through the PromptSmiles and LuciferLockdown tags, or by checking this <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/promptsforsmiles/works">collection</a> as it gets updated. Stay healthy, safe and happy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>